I'll Follow You
by lcdrsuperseal
Summary: Written to the lyrics of "I'll Follow You' by Shinedown. As the song plays at an important event, Steve and Danny reflect on their relationship, how it came to be, and the events that happened over the past 6 years. Rated M for one sex scene.


_If I could find assurance to leave you behind_

 _I know my better half would fade_

 _And all my doubt is a staircase for you_

 _Opened out of this maze_

 _Yeah, the first step is the one you believe in_

 _The second one might be profound_

"Seriously, Danny, I'm fine! Go home." Steve said as he walked through his front door and went straight for the staircase.

"No, Steven, I will not go home! Do you know why? Because not even 36 hours ago I rescued you from the back of that truck in Korea, covered in blood. Wo Fat had tortured you and killed Jenna in front of you. You've barely eaten or slept since we got you out, babe. I'm worried about you." Danny shouted as he followed him up and into Steve's bedroom.

"I..." Steve sighed as he stood in the middle of his room, not really sure what to do now. Eventually he turned around and faced Danny, who was standing with his arms crossed. "I did, you know."

Danny frowned. "Did what, babe?"

"Think about you the whole time. I was worried I'd never see you again. I thought of when we first met last year, when I took you hiking, when we went surfing... I still want to show you the ruins, by the way, but not break my arm this time." At his words, Danny's posture relaxed and he smiled at Steve.

"We can still go hiking, babe. When you're feeling up to it, we'll go."

"Yeah?" A smile formed on Steve's lips and he started to reach forward to hug him, but changed his mind. Danny shook his head and pulled him into his arms anyway. Steve instantly melted into Danny, wrapping his arms around him and letting out a harrowing sigh. He could feel his heart pounding, hear the blood rushing in his ears, a reaction of being so close to Danny. What happened next he would late blame on lack of sleep. "I was worried about something else as well." Steve mumbled. He reluctantly let go as Danny pulled away to look at him.

"Oh yeah? What was that then?"

"I was worried that I'd never tell you... Something." He sighed and began to turn away, but felt a hand grab his arm and keep him still.

"Tell me what, Steve?" Danny asked.

"That I... like you, Danny."

"Yeah, I like you too, Steve, wouldn't have come to rescue you otherwise, babe."

Steve sighed, and turned fully to face him again.

"No, Danny... I _really_ like you."

They both looked into each other's eyes and Steve watched as Danny mouthed a silent " _Oh_." in response.

He could feel his heart race even more, worried that he's ruined the most important friendship of his life. A movement on his arm caused his gaze to drop, and Steve watched as Danny's hand travelled slowly down his arm until it reached his own hand and tangled their fingers together, Danny squeezing the taller man's.

"Steve?" Danny whispered.

"Yeah?"

"I like you too. And I couldn't let you die without telling you that, either. Now c'mere, babe." With one hand still holding Steve's, Danny cupped the back of his neck with the other.

Both men stood there gazing into each other's eyes, until Steve closed the gap and tentatively pressed his lips against Danny's, sending electricity sparking through both men. Steve wrapped both of his arms around the shorter man's waist in order to keep him close as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring Danny's mouth until the other man decided he wanted to do the same. After a couple of minutes the need for oxygen won out and both men broke away from the kiss panting.

"So, uh... I'm guessing you don't want me to go home now, then?" Danny said with a grin.

"Never." Steve whispered against Danny's lips before gently guiding him towards his bed, shedding both their t-shirts on the way. Steve sat on the edge of the bed with Danny standing in-between his open legs and buried his face in the blonde furry stomach, breathing in deeply and exhaling with a shudder. His hands came up to grip the waistband on Danny's jeans but he didn't move, just sat breathing in the other man's scent.

"Steve… Have you done this before? Been with a guy, I mean?" Danny asked while running his fingers through Steve's hair, toying with the small curls at the nape of his neck.

"No. I've… thought about doing things with guys but that's it." Danny's breath caught in his throat at Steve's admission. _He'd be Steve's first?_ "What about you?"

"Yeah, experimented a few times in college and when I first came here I saw this guy for a few months. Nothing serious though, and we always used protection so I'm safe there."

"Oh." Steve felt embarrassed that he was inexperienced at _this_ , he doesn't want it to be a one-time thing with Danny. Suddenly, he felt Danny remove his hands from his waist and slowly push him backwards onto the bed, moving up towards the pillows when the shorter man motioned for him to. Danny followed him and removed both of their jeans, before leaning down on his forearms and framing Steve's body with his own, their crotches barely brushing against each other. Steve shivered at how close Danny was, and as if he was trying to tame a wild bull, slowly and carefully rested his hands on Danny's ass.

"Hey, babe… it's okay that you've never done this before." The blonde whispered while gazing down at Steve, who didn't know where to look. Danny relaxed on his side next to Steve, who turned to face him after a couple of deep breaths. "We can do whatever you want, Steve, alright? There's no rush." Danny said as he slid an arm over the brunette and brought him close enough rest their foreheads together.

"No, Danny, I want to… but..." Steve nervously smiled, running his fingers through Danny's chest hair. He was already fascinated by it. "Will you look after me?"

"Of course, babe. Whatever you want to do." Danny smiled softly, taking the other man's hand and kissing each knuckle. Steve ignored the sudden lump in his throat and looked at the other man.

"Would you fuck me, Danny?" The man in question let go of Steve's hand and slowly slid his own across his body to squeeze the tanned man's ass. Danny grinned at Steve's surprised look.

"You'd let me do that, babe?"

"I know it's painful, I did some… research." Steve blushed as a small smirk graced Danny's lips.

"You mean you watched porn, babe?"

"Yes, I watched porn! I told you, I've thought about doing stuff, but never had the balls to go and find a guy. I wanted you to, uh… be my first time." Steve whispered.

"Babe…" Danny gasped, kissing the tip of the other man's nose. "Of course I'll take care of you." He murmured before claiming his lips, pushing Steve onto his back.

The taller man spread his legs and Danny nestled on top of him, pressing their hardening lengths together and electing a moan from both men. Steve ran his hands over Danny's back before gripping his hips, moving his hips and thrusting up against Danny. The blonde gently sucked Steve's lower lip into his mouth before slipping a hand in-between them to squeeze and massage Steve's erection.

"Jesus, Danny…" Steve broke away from the kiss to gasp for breath before kissing and gently biting down Danny's neck and collarbone, all the while Danny was getting rid of both of their boxers and taking him in hand. Steve reluctantly let go of Danny's ass with one hand to wrap his fingers around the blonde's length, and they began to stroke each other in sync.

"Fuck, Steve… you're big." Danny growled into the man's ear.

"You're bigger than me, Danny," Steve panted into the man's jaw, then lightly traced the edge of it with his tongue. "Can't wait to feel you inside me." He carried on stroking Danny, using the pre-cum beading at the head to ease the friction.

"Holy shit…" Danny's hand travelled down to roll Steve's balls in his palm. Dragging his lips across to Steve's mouth, Danny slipped his tongue inside to muffle his moans as his hand continued its path south, behind Steve's balls until he reached his hole. Danny massaged the sensitive skin, smiling into the kiss as Steve's toes curled at the stimulation. "Got any lube, babe?" He breathed.

"Uh, top drawer!" Steve almost shouted, flinging an arm in the general direction. Danny grinned as he reached over him and almost broke the cupboard in his haste to get it open. Coming back to kneel between his lover's spread legs, Danny paused to look at the picture in front of him; Steve was on his back with one arm flung above his head, legs bent at the knees, stroking his leaking cock and gazing at him with half-closed eyelids. It was the filthiest, _hottest_ thing that Danny had ever seen, causing his hands to shake as he unscrewed the lube and poured some on his fingers.

"Are you sure, babe? It's okay if you've changed your mind, if you don't feel ready or if you wanna fuck _me-_ " Danny was cut off mid-sentence by Steve grabbing his lube-covered hand and bringing it down to the skin behind his balls.

"Danny, I want you to fuck me." He said with a smile. Danny bent down to capture his lips as he slowly slipped a finger inside Steve. He pulled back from the kiss to gauge the brunette's reactions as he moved his finger in and out, biting his lip as he came back with two fingers. He made sure to use enough lube as he sunk them inside and curled them until he found the magic spot that made Steve's eyes roll and his toes curl. "Ohmygod Danny!" He moaned, gripping the bed sheets with both hands so hard his knuckles were white as Danny fucked him with his fingers. A couple of minutes later and Steve couldn't take it anymore. "Please..." He begged. "Please… I'm ready, Danny!"

"Okay, babe…" Danny nodded and withdrew his fingers. He grabbed the bottle of lube and was about to squeeze more out when he suddenly looked up. "Shit! Do you have any condoms?"

"No… But we're both clean, and I doubt you'll get me pregnant!" They both started giggling like schoolkids, and Danny stroked Steve's hips to sooth the slight tremble that he caught out of the corner of his eye. "Besides, I want to feel you inside me, Danny, not rubber."

Danny couldn't believe what he was hearing. Steve, his best friend and now his lover, was not only offering him his virginity but also allowing him to go bareback.

"Steve…" He swallowed past the lump in his throat. "Okay." He said, and squeezed lots more lube out and coated his dick with it before shoving a pillow under Steve's hips to get easier access to his ass. "Just relax." Shuffling forward on his knees he pressed his cock against Steve's hole, and slowly pushed until the head slipped inside. He kept his gaze on Steve, watching his face as he pushed until his balls were flush against his ass.

"Fuck, Danny…" Steve grabbed Danny's hair and yanked him down for a messy kiss, pulling away to moan from deep in his throat as Danny started to thrust in and out, withdrawing completely before sinking back in and hitting his sweet spot every time. Steve held on to Danny's shoulders as he fucked into him slowly, their stomachs pressing together and causing delicious friction for his cock.

"So tight inside, Steve… I'm not gonna last long!" Danny panted.

"Me neither… keep going!" Steve wrapped his legs around his thighs as Danny's thrusts came in short and sweet, the pressure on his prostate almost constant. Steve could feel the heat in his groin pooling, so he moved to start stroking his cock, but Danny batted his hand away and started circling Steve's head with his thumb, spreading the leaking pre-cum.

Suddenly, Steve's muscles clenched around him as he screamed Danny's name through his orgasm, painting both of their chests with his release. The muscles squeezing around Danny's cock was all it took and he pushed up as far as he could and shot his load deep inside Steve, growling his lover's name. The brunette moaned as he felt the warmth flood throughout him, chest heaving as he brought Danny's face to his and weakly kissed him, all energy drained from him.

Steve sighed as Danny carefully pulled out of him and collapsed at his side, and he instantly rolled over and into the blonde's waiting arms.

"Babe, are you alright?" Danny breathed into his ear. Steve made an affirmative noise into his shoulder, causing both men to release a burst of laughter.

"That was amazing, just… yeah." Steve said sleepily. Danny smiled and reached for the closest pair of boxers on the bed and cleaned both of them up, before throwing it on the floor and pulling the covers over them.

"Hey," Danny said, waiting for Steve to blearily gaze up at him. When he did, the blonde pressed their lips together. "I love you."

"I love you too, Danny."

 _I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm_

 _Don't worry; I'll keep you warm_

 _I'll follow you down while we're passing through space_

 _I don't care if we fall from grace_

 _I'll follow you down_

"I can't, Danny… I can't, I can't I can't…"

"Yes you can, Steve," Danny started rubbing Steve's back in slow circular motions. "Deep breaths, babe. In and out, remember? Following my breathing; breathe in…" Danny took a breath in. "And breathe out." He exhaled, watching as Steve followed his instructions. He knew that Steve would answer his question of what nightmare his brain had created to make him wake up screaming at 3AM when he was ready.

Danny was sitting on the edge of the bed next to Steve, who was holding his head in his hands, shaking and trying to remember that he was at home, in his bedroom with Danny and most definitely _not_ back in Afghanistan being tortured at the hands of the Taliban. Though Danny was there too, at the end of all things. He got Joe White to get a team together to get him out of that hellhole.

He had thought he was hallucinating, waking up and seeing Danny sitting next to him – he only really had one functioning eye at the time thanks to all that swelling, it couldn't have been him – _but he was there,_ in that grey sweater that he used to ridicule its owner for wearing but now loves it just as much.

Danny was there for him now, like he's always there for him. The thought of him not being there for him one day made him gasp, the shaking that had stopped thanks to Danny's breathing exercise returned with a vengeance.

"Are you cold? Come on, babe, let's get back in bed." Steve let himself be manhandled back under the covers with Danny and into his arms. They lay on their sides facing each other, Danny still rubbing his hand on his lover's back.

"I thought… that I was back in Afghanistan, with the Taliban. I thought I was gonna die, Danny." Steve whispered, his breath catching in his throat when Danny wiped away a stray surprise tear from his cheek. "Then you came for me… you came like you always do." Danny smiled softly, hand still cupping his jaw. "But what if you don't? What if -" Steve's next words were cut off by soft lips pressing against his. When they parted, he gazed into his lover's eyes, chest heaving.

"Hey, I'll always – _always_ – come for you if you're in trouble, do you understand? Of course I'd appreciate it if you didn't get yourself into trouble to begin with, but I know you." Danny kissed the small smirk that formed on the brunette's lips. "I'd follow you anywhere, Steve, because I love you so much."

Steve buried himself in Danny's arms, no longer afraid. "I love you too, Danno."

 _You can have the money and the world_

 _The angels and the pearls_

 _Even trademark the colour blue_

 _Just like the tower we never built_

 _In the shadows of all the guilt_

 _When the other hand was pointed at you_

The journey back from the hospital went exactly as Danny knew it would. Steve was slumped asleep in the passenger seat the entire way, the bullet graze on his forehead steri-stripped shut. Danny struggled to keep him awake enough to help him into his house, up the stairs and into bed, and didn't think twice about stripping down to his boxers and joining him.

He was very grateful for the nurses helping him with getting Steve into the spare t shirt and gym shorts that he asked Chin to get from their house, and that he washed all the blood from his body while Steve was sitting on the gurney – Danny even washed his hair using soapy wet wipes when Steve buried his head into his chest. The doctor had assured him that the cocktail of drugs was mostly out of his system by the time they left the hospital, but he may still be slightly out of it.

"Danny," Steve mumbled after a few minutes, reaching across the inch of space between them and brushing his fingers against his arm. "Danny, are you still awake?"

"Just about, babe… what's up?" Danny blearily opened his eyes, a small smile forming on his lips when he saw how fascinated, how _concentrated_ Steve looked at his fingers playing with the hairs on his arm.

"I don't want to sleep… I don't want to go back there. I want to stay here with you." Steve chewed on his bottom lip, and probably would have chewed it right off had Danny not distracted him with soft kisses.

"You're not going anywhere, Steve, okay? Wo Fat is never gonna get you ever again. You're gonna stay here with me, teach Grace how to surf and annoy us with pizzas with pineapple on for a long time." Danny pressed his forehead against Steve's and smiled, running a hand down his back to cup his ass.

"I killed him." Steve whispered, finally looking Danny in the eye.

"Yeah, you did, babe."

"You were in my dreams, when I passed out from the drugs…" Steve gently ran his fingers through blonde chest hair. "You saved my dad from being shot."

"I know, you told me all about it at the hospital. I'm glad I was there for you, even if I, y'know… wasn't." Danny pulled him close, wrapping him arms and the covers around him. "It's gonna be a while before we get back to whatever you class as 'normal' around here, but Gracie and I love you so much and we're going to get through it as a _family_."

Steve breathed a large sigh of relief, so Danny assumed what had become their normal sleeping position of him on his back and Steve half on top of him, face buried in his safe spot in Danny's neck.

 _Yeah, the first step is the one you believe in_

 _And the second one might be profound_

 _I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm_

 _Don't worry; I'll keep you warm_

 _I'll follow you down while we're passing through space_

 _I don't care if we fall from grace_

" _I'm gonna die, Danny."_

" _No you're not, just hang in there, you're gonna be alright."_

"…"

" _Buddy?" Danny looks down and sees the pool of blood spreading out under Steve's chair. "Oh, no…"_

Danny woke up suddenly, eyes going straight for the man sleeping next to him. One month after bringing Steve home from the hospital he still had nightmares about that heart-stopping moment on the plane. They'd spoken about it – Steve had his own sleepless nights sometimes because his brain played what little he could remember on repeat - But then Danny had to go back to work, and leave Steve in the house on his own.

He reminded his lover that there were plenty of things he could do to keep busy ("Mary got you that recipe book for the grill last Christmas and I can safely say that as a parent, having dinner ready for when you get in from work is essential."), but that didn't make the first day any easier. At first it was like any other normal morning, both men up and in the shower before Grace was even awake; but if the shower ran a little longer than normal because they were distracted by each others bodies then Steve didn't notice.

"Will you be okay here on your own, Dad?" Grace asked him when they were clearing away their breakfast things. It always made Steve's heart skip a beat when she called him that, even though it had been two years since Grace first surprised him with it. He smiled and pulled her into his arms, ignoring the slight ache in his abdomen when she pressed herself into him.

"I'll be fine, Grace-Face," Steve said. "I've got plenty to do to keep me busy." He kissed her forehead before shoving her towards the door, Grace laughing. "Now go to school!"

"Are you sure you'll be alright, babe?" Danny asked as he passed Grace on his way into the kitchen, fixing his 5-0 badge to his belt. Steve sighed.

"Danny…"

"I know, I know… 'I'll be fine'. I just wanna be sure." Danny cupped the back of his neck and brought him down for a swift kiss. "I'll see you later. Love you!"

"Love you too, Danno."

Steve's day was pretty uneventful, as far as he was concerned. After Danny and Grace left, he got on with his new morning routine. Until he was cleared to go back to swimming, he was walking along his private stretch of beach every morning.

When he came back, he showered, and then got his medication out from the medicine cabinet. Steve sighed as he looked at the tablets in the plastic dosset box, all laid out in compartments for each day. Each day for the rest of his life. _The rest of your life with Danny, Grace and Charlie,_ his brain reminded him. And that was reason enough for him to take the pills out of the compartment for the morning and swallow them down with some water.

He then got the steaks out of the freezer to defrost and went to watch TV, but saw some mail by the door, and froze when he recognised the Navy symbol on an envelope. Sitting on the couch, his hands shook as he opened the envelope and begun to read the letter inside. When he finished, Steve slumped back into the couch and threw the letter on the coffee table.

He had known that it was a possibility, but he still couldn't believe it was happening. Steve ran a hand over the large scar on his abdomen as his eyes ran over the words in the letter.

 _Honourably discharged… medical reasons… promoted to the rank of Commander_.

Suddenly because he had to take some pills every day - forever - he could no longer be in the Navy? He wished he could swim now, swimming helped him when he was angry or upset. He almost wished that he'd – _nononono._ Steve quickly stopped that thought in its tracks; he would _never_ wish that he had died on that plane, just so that he would never have to read that discharge letter and have to live the rest of his life Navy-free. He had a family now that meant so much more to him than his naval career.

Sighing, Steve laid down on the couch, pulled the throw down to cover himself with and closed his eyes.

When Steve woke, he felt something warm under his head. Opening his eyes, he looked up and saw Danny, and realised that his head was on his lap. "Danny?" The man in question looked down and smiled.

"Hey, baby." Danny whispered, a hand rubbing Steve's chest. "Grace is playing with Charlie upstairs." He answered Steve's gaze around the room.

"Good… how was work?"

"Boring without you, to be honest." Both men smirked, and Steve took hold of the hand that was on his chest. "How was your day?"

Steve's smile faltered briefly, but Danny saw it. "Yeah, it was good. Did some walking, the grill is good to go, -"

"Steve." The brunette looked at him questioningly. "I found your letter, babe."

"Oh." Steve pushed himself up to sit next to Danny, unable to look at him. He felt a tight lump in his throat and his eyes began to water. He sat there for a few minutes before taking a deep breath and almost choked on a sob that nearly escaped.

Danny immediately pulled him into his arms and rocked him as Steve sobbed loudly into his chest. He felt his heart break as the man he loved gripped onto his shirt and soaked it with tears.

"I'm so sorry, baby." Danny mumbled into his hair.

"I almost got to 20 years, Danny…" Steve gasped. "I could have quit myself." Danny rubbed his back as he felt his breathing return to a normal rate, still slowly rocking him.

"I know." He pressed a kiss into Steve's hair. "But it's gonna be okay, Steve. I know that you don't enjoy your SEAL missions as much as you used to. Sure, we can't really use Naval Intelligence for cases anymore, but I'm sure we'll get by, barely used it anyway."

"I guess." Steve sighed.

"Besides," Danny tipped the other mans chin up and wiped his tears away with his thumb. "The ceremony is next month. You know I love any excuse to see you in your uniform, babe."

Steve let out a short burst of laughter at that, knowing it was true. They both looked up as they heard shouting coming from upstairs, following by Charlie running downstairs and towards them, shortly followed by Grace trying to catch him.

"Charlie, stop!" Grace shouted, and to her relief he did stop just in front of the two men. Steve quickly wiped his eyes as he slid out of Danny's arms out of his lap onto the couch, smiling at the little boy staring up at him.

"Hey, champ."

"Daddy, why are you crying?" Charlie asked. The lump in Steve's throat threatened to return at the innocent question.

"Charlie…" Danny warned. "I don't think -" Steve placing a hand on his thigh cut him off.

"Charlie, what animal is Daddy?"

"A Navy seal!" He answered proudly. Steve grinned.

"That's right, and why is that?"

"Because you swim with them sometimes!"

"Yeah… Well, the thing is, Charlie…" Steve took a deep breath. "Daddy can't swim with the seals anymore now."

"But why?!" Charlie's bottom lip started to wobble, and he reached for Steve who gladly pulled him onto his lap.

"Because my new liver from Danno isn't strong enough to let me do that anymore. It's not Danno's fault!" Steve explained at Charlie's shocked look at Danny, who was looking sadly at both of them, Grace leaning on Danny's other side. "But you need to be super healthy to be in the Navy, and having a new liver means I can't do it anymore."

"Does this mean that you can't go on any more SEAL missions, Dad?" Grace asked quietly. Steve glanced at her and nodded. "Oh… I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Gracie… Yeah, I'm sad, but it is what it is." Danny took Steve's hand on his leg and squeezed it. Steve glanced at him, and smiled as he held Charlie close to him. "But it's worth it."

 _I'll follow you down to where forever lies_

 _Without a doubt, I'm on your side_

 _There's nowhere else that I would rather be_

 _I'm not about to compromise_

 _Give you up to say goodbye_

 _I'll guide you through the deep_

 _I'll keep you close to me_

"Can you hear that?"

"Huh? I don't hear anything."

"Exactly."

"Yes, that makes perfect sense, unlike you. How many of those beers have you had today?"

"Hey, this is my third, thank you very much. I meant that… it's so peaceful when it's quiet. Sitting here with you on our beach, looking out at the waves, the kids are finally asleep-"

"You're the one who gave them all that candy, it's your fault that Charlie literally ran laps around you and refused to go to bed."

"Yeah well, it's Christmas. One sugar rush won't hurt the kid. Anyway, as I was saying… just look at this view! Don't tell me you'd rather be anywhere else right now."

"…"

"Well?"

"You're right, it's perfect, babe. Oh no, not with the smug face!"

"You love my smug face."

"I love _you_ , your smug face just happens to come with you."

"… I love you too, babe."

"Hey, what are you doing? Lost something in the sand… _oh."_

"Hey."

"Oh."

"The past 6 years have been the best of my life, and that's the honest truth. You came in and disrupted my life-"

"Uh, I _think_ you'll find-"

"Can I finish? Thanks. Anyway… ever since then, you've made my life better. You gave me a reason to stay here, a family that I couldn't wait to come home to every day, and you. You gave me someone I want to spend the rest of my life with, someone who sees my flaws and loves me anyway. I can't imagine my life without you."

"Oh god, is that a...?"

"Daniel Williams, will you marry me?"

"Babe... Of course I'll marry you! Now stop crying and come up here so I can kiss you, you giant idiot."

"Yes, sir."

"..."

"Love you too, babe. Always."

 _I'll follow you down through the eye of the storm_

 _Don't worry; I'll keep you warm_

 _I'll follow you down while we're passing through space_

 _I don't care if we fall from grace_

 _I'll follow you_

"That was nice… for a rock song." Steve mumbled into Danny's shoulder.

"Shut up, I know you hated it."

"I didn't hate it! It's just… Not normally my thing. But the lyrics made me think of you, so I slipped it into the playlist."

"You're pathetic." Danny grinned and kissed his partners neck.

"Pathetic? You peed in a bottle, remember?"

"I hope you never told anyone about that."

Steve sighed, tightening his arms around Danny's waist. "Of course not."

"Thank God."

"So…?"

"So… what?"

"So… did you like it?"

"Did I like it?" Steve nodded into Danny's shoulder. "Yeah… It reminded me of you, and what we've been through together. When you went to jail, Korea, Afghanistan, our relationship… got me thinking about it all. I love you so much, babe."

"I love you too, Danno." He stopped swaying and turning them slowly as the song ended and another slow song began, and Danny quickly protested by squeezing his arms that had been around Steve's neck.

"Hey, I never told you to stop! Now keep going, I was enjoying dancing with my new husband on my wedding day."

 _If I could find assurance to leave you behind_

 _I know my better half would fade_

 _I'll follow you down_


End file.
